


As We Flutter (Or: Another Bee It Shall Be)

by dean_and_cas_at_the_sea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_and_cas_at_the_sea/pseuds/dean_and_cas_at_the_sea
Summary: Dean takes Cas to a fair to cheer him up. It turns out to be a date.Short excerpt:"Excuse me?“ Dean asked 'cause he had been a little too distracted by Cas’s hands. Dammit. He wasn’t a frigging teenager anymore."I would like to go to the fair. I saw a poster the other day.“"Yeah. Okay. We can do that.“ Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Why the fair?“"I have fond memories of the last time you took me to one. You won a plush bee for me,“ Cas said, a tiny smile gracing his lips.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	As We Flutter (Or: Another Bee It Shall Be)

**Author's Note:**

> I had many season 8 feelings (once more) and I wanted to write something fluffy. In my mind, this is set shortly after 08x08 "Hunteri Heroici". 
> 
> Since it is canon their bond breaks Naomi’s mind control, I felt inspired to write something soft. They just deserve happiness. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The motel room deserved an award for the ugliest style. Definitely. The wallpaper was bilious green and, as an afterthought, pink waves had been raggedly brushed over it. There were borders on the outer ends that were supposed to provide grandeur, but instead caused an escape reflex.

The longer Dean looked at this abomination, the more he wanted to vomit. Literally. Still, he preferred to stare at the wall while sitting on his chair. The alternative was staring at Cas.

Cas who was currently sitting on Dean’s bed, poring over lore. There must have been 10 books spread out in front of Cas. Dean knew this because this adorable image had burned itself into his retinas. Cas, sitting cross-legged on his damn bed, turning page after page in fascination.

He’d started it two hours ago, right after Sammy had gone off to interview more witnesses. And since then, the little noises Cas produced with his admittedly attractive mouth distracted Dean so much that every few seconds he let out a growl that quickly faded into a frustrated moan. Everything in him screamed to look back at Cas, to lose himself in the sight of him, to remember that Cas was really here. Not dead.

Just with him.

Dean wanted to look at him because it made him feel good, and it brought out these unfamiliar but incredibly warm feelings in him. Not that he hadn’t stared at Cas all the time in the past, but since Purgatory everything was different anyway.

Although he was frigging happy that Cas was back, he felt permanently electrified.

A few times Sam had already called him on it, though Dean had always nipped those attempts in the bud. Feelings were the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment. He’d yelled the same thing at Sam before he’d gone back to dealing with their case. Still searching for the monster.

The possibilities were numerous, or so Dean wanted to convince himself. They were still not sure who had done such damage to the victims and taken their hearts. Werewolves which they could take down almost in their sleep by now; ghosts, whose violence was particularly evident in ripping out hearts; some kind of anti-Amor. Two monsters might be working together.

No.

Dean was certain that it would come down to a werewolf after all. Maybe two. His mind was just fabricating too many alternatives because he didn’t want to deal with his other thoughts and certain yearnings.

Still. After four days in this city, in this awful motel, he was on the verge of losing his mind. With Cas right nearby, yet too far away.

It was all good. He had himself under control. He’d been repeating this mantra for weeks now. And honestly? By now he deserved an Oscar for his acting and even more for his level of self-deception. He pursed his lips at the thought.

It had been different that morning.

No sooner had he opened his eyes than his gaze had caught Cas. Cas had been sitting on his damn bed with those ridiculous blue eyes, right next to him, eyeing him for a solid two minutes. All the while, he’d muttered nonsense to Dean in that gravelly voice, as if trying to pry some secret out of him. Cas’s head had been so damn close to his that his stomach had done a somersault.

Of course, Dean had made some stupid remark again, cursing about how Cas shouldn’t always be watching him sleep. Then he had babbled on about why Cas wouldn’t do that with Sam, who was currently still fast asleep, whereupon Cas had looked at him as if he had just announced that Dean had discovered a new planet to which he wanted to emigrate the next day.

Instead, Cas had put his frigging hand on Dean’s arm and said with so much sincerity, "We share a more profound bond, Dean."

And yeah. Somehow that said it all. Dean’s body tingled again, thinking about Cas’s eyes, his expression, his voice, his touch.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Purgatory had awakened something in him, created a purity, uncovered a rawness that now made him feel everything even more acutely. And things were different between him and Cas. Better.

Maybe it was impossible to fight side by side for so long, icing monsters, spending nights in close quarters without growing even closer.

Dean was no longer in control of his emotions. Far too much was going on inside him. He was worried about Cas. Ever since the angel had told him how much he dreaded going back to heaven, he’d been pondering how to bring up the subject again without Cas blocking it.

As much as he enjoyed Cas being with them, not running off for a change, he hated seeing Cas so utterly hurt and broken. Whenever he looked at Cas, he felt his pain and confusion.

Son of a bitch. Dean had to do something other than stare and think and pine.

At this moment his phone vibrated. Sam.

“So get this. Turns out it was a werewolf. I’m gonna take care of it. You guys relax for a change.“

Perfect timing. Dean took a deep breath, as if he was about to jump into a battle. Or about to plung into a passionate night of love. He contorted his face – because oh no, no, no – wrong time for such an inner cinema.

Dean cleared his throat several times before finally averting his gaze from the wallpaper of uglyland.

Cas still sat on the bed, offering the exact image Dean still had stored in his mind.

"Cas?“  
Cas lifted his gaze, cocked his head to the side and eyed him so insistently that his mind spun. His heart beat quickened.

"Sam found the werewolf. Job’s practically done. Let’s get outta here for a while.“  
"Of course,“ Cas replied, as if Dean had just given him the most interesting suggestion of the last century.

"We should do something fun,“ Dean added, his voice somehow too velvety for this normal situation, and slowly approached the bed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned broadly at Cas, and oh fuck, only Cas triggered this in him. The immediate liberation while at the same time revealing his deepest worries and desires.

"Of course,“ Cas said again, still staring at him. "Anything you wish.“

Dean rolled his eyes because that was certainly not what he had intended with the action. For Cas to follow him, simply because he felt obligated to do so, because he thought Dean wanted to saddle him with some task or some other bullshit.

"Well. Whatcha think? There anything you have in mind?“  
"I don’t understand.“ Oh dear, awesome, oblivious Cas. Never, ever change, Dean begged inwardly.

"Buddy. What do you wanna do? I dunno, maybe we could go to the zoo. You adore animals so much. Maybe we’ll see some bees or seals or wombats.“ He shrugged his shoulders.

Cas continued to look at him, never taking his eyes off his, until finally, almost ashamed, he averted his gaze. Finally, he kneaded his hands, saying nothing more. Was Cas nervous?

Huh.

"The fair,“ Cas muttered then.

"Excuse me?“ Dean asked 'cause he had been a little too distracted by Cas’s hands. Dammit. He wasn’t a frigging teenager anymore.

"I would like to go to the fair. I saw a poster the other day.“

"Yeah. Okay. We can do that.“ Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Why the fair?“

"I have fond memories of the last time you took me to one. You won a plush bee for me,“ Cas said, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

Oh crap.

Yeah, they’d definitely go to that fair right away if it meant Cas would be happier. If that meant, instead of worry lines, Dean could paint a smile on Cas’s face. Dean took another step forward, shaking his head before holding out his hand to Cas.

"C’mon, angel.“

***

Two hours later, Dean was sure he was going to have whiplash or similar the next day, because they went on every damn merry-go-round that existed on this fair. At least once.

But Dean couldn’t get enough of them. Sure, the rides themselves were terrific, and he enjoyed the adrenaline rushing through his body. Most of all, though, he soaked up all of Cas’s reactions.

Holy shit. He was so, so screwed.

When the ride spun faster and faster, Cas whooped happily. When it went up and down at a fast pace, Cas cried out softly. When it just turned in circles, he rose his hands into the air. Those were the experiences on the standard carousels, the ones most people visited.

Cas, however, particularly enjoyed the swing ride that was almost 80 feet high. By now it was their fifth ride.

When the swing ride went higher and higher, and the wind blew in their faces while their legs dangled in the air, Cas laughed lustily and full of euphoria.

His gravelly voice bursted with childlike joy, sounding so pure and melodic that Dean paused, completely mesmerized, and kept giving Cas sidelong glances.

In fact, Cas’s voice floated in the air. The sounds flitted from his mouth, lingering above their seats until they rose higher, becoming more and more enchanting, downright magical. Sweet and delicate as harp sounds that fluttered back to Heaven.

Normally, his tougher side that was so deeply ingrained in him would have loathed himself for these schmaltzy associations, but frankly he didn’t care at all.

And here, at this moment, Dean swore to himself that he was not only fully smitten with Cas, he would do anything to show him that.

Again, he looked to the side, caught Cas’s gaze, and smiled at him. Without ironic or mocking or embarrassed overtones. Just the way he felt. And Cas smiled back, as openly and freely as Dean had ever seen.

He frowned. Wait a minute.

Actually, he had seen that smile a few times. Only ever when there were the two of them. Cas gave him that smile. Him. Every fiber of Dean’s body swayed with warmth.

Then Dean did something he never would have done under normal circumstances, but he was still on a mission to cheer Cas up. And so he put an arm around Cas’s shoulder, squeezing it once until he finally let it linger there.

Contrary to his fears, Cas didn’t flinch, instead leaned deeper into his embrace. This was so good, frigging good. Shit, he was so happy. Absurd.

Everything was easier after that, somehow. They were so easygoing with each other, so natural and having fun, and Dean wished they could spend more than this single afternoon this way.

Finally, Dean went the whole hog, no longer caring if anyone would think he was being ridiculous. Although Cas half-heartedly protested a couple of times, Dean won another plush bee for Cas at the can knockdown.

This one had particularly cute eyes, really adorable. As he handed it over to Cas, Dean made a comment that said something along the lines of "Almost as adorable as you, dork.“

At first Cas’s look was a bit incredulous, until he pressed the bee to his upper body and hummed to himself.

Dammit. Cas really wanted to make him feel all giddy.

After that they went to the high striker. Although Cas was the more capable of them with his super-angel-powers and effortlessly sent the puck flying five times in a row, he insisted that Dean try his luck.

And Dean, who really couldn’t deny Cas a wish today, used the hammer, and laughed aloud because Cas was cheering him on so Cas-like.

Afterwards, Dean looked back over his shoulder, grinned at Cas and wiggled his eyebrows, not without giving him a teasing wink. Cas winked back, and uh-huh, now Dean was almost convinced that Cas was flirting with him, too.

The sight of Cas, with the blue tie hanging more loosely around his neck than usual, with the shirt whose top two buttons were unbuttoned, and the trench coat standing open, making him look like a stranger at this fair and yet like the one person who belonged here, made him giddy with happiness.

"You are a capable fighter, Dean,“ Cas said, and the corners of his mouth turned up. "I presume you should train your skills in using hammers, however.“

"Yeah, maybe you should teach me, Cas,“ Dean mumbled as he made another attempt. This time the puck almost reached the top. Not bad.

"With pleasure.“

Dean turned around jerkily and looked at Cas dumb-founded. He gave Cas a half-smirk, shook his head, and for a change he couldn’t think of a quick-witted remark.

Terrific. He was flustered. Flustered because of an angel who was awkward and sometimes strange and didn’t understand many human interactions at all. And yet, there was no one, absolutely no one else, Dean wanted to spend time with like that.

The more they fooled around, the more they laughed, the more they bonded and felt comfortable around each other like they always did, the more Dean wanted Cas. He wanted him. He wanted him so badly. He wanted his best friend to finally be his angelic partner slash boyfriend, too.

They kept walking, and Dean couldn’t help but keep looking at Cas from the side. Cas kept the bee still pressed against his torso, right where his heart was, and Dean’s body shook with euphoria.

"Buddy, you should put the bee somewhere safe,“ he commented. Cas eyed him, squinted his eyes, and his lips formed a line. Then he nodded and held the bee out to Dean.

"What?“

"Then you should take it. I don’t know anyone who provides the world and me with more safety.“

Oh damn.

"Cas,“ Dean muttered, trying too hard not to cry. Here, on this damn fair.

Finally, Dean persuaded Cas to put the bee in the inside pocket of his trench coat, knowing Cas carried various things there that gave him some kind of stability.

Some receipts when the three of them had been in a diner. A printed out version of a children’s fairy tale. A photograph of Sam, him and Dean in the bunker. A newspaper article about a large bee-keeping. A small booklet about lore. One of Dean’s bracelets, which Dean had given him in a knee-jerk reaction because Cas had stared at it so intriguedly, always speculating about how much of Dean he recognized in it, whatever that meant.

And now this plush bee.

Cas had revealed, de facto even shown him the contents of his trench coat during one of their nightly conversations during the apocalypse. When he had lain in bed later, Dean had felt so much yearning, pining for Cas so much, that he was 98 percent sure Cas had felt it.

They went duck fishing, and Cas announced he now wanted to score him something. He struggled with his fishing rod until he finally caught one of the rubber ducks. On his outstretched palm Cas offered him the duck, and Dean could only think of how Cas had given them – him – everything.

How he had rebelled and fallen from Heaven for Dean, as he had told him. The fact that he had given up being Heaven’s soldier, that he had developed a free will and feelings simply because Dean existed. It didn’t enter his head, and he felt so much gratitude and so much pain because they had done so much shit to each other.

Dean, who was often so unfair and nasty to Cas, behaving like an asshole, pushing him away when all he wanted was to have him with him. Cas, who always vanished and also tried to do what was right in his eyes, and then, like the last time, conjured up a situation like with the Leviathans. Too settled on his will to help the world and him, Dean, with his actions.

In particular, Dean thought of the times he had lost Cas. Cas who had walked into the lake, only leaving his trench coat behind. Cas who had voluntarily stayed behind in Purgatory, a fact that his brain had completely repressed and formed into a new reality.

Shit, it was all too much.

Reflexively, he pulled Cas into a hug, inhaled his scent, awkwardly stroked his back, and murmured over and over, "It’s gonna be okay. We’re good.“

Weird thing was, at that moment he didn’t know who he was actually talking to. And yes, somehow they would make things work.

Cas was too important to him. He needed him so much. Cas was everything.

When they parted again, Cas pressed the duck into his hand. Dean put it in his jacket pocket, not without patting it briefly first, which earned him another laugh from Cas. His laughter rumbled so much in Cas’s chest that Dean felt like he was still pressed against Cas’s body.

Dean bought Cas cotton candy, hoping Cas would be able to taste more than molecules.

How Cas stood there, the cotton candy in his hand, picking off single bits which he put in his mouth and let it melt there with apparent pleasure. By now his hair was sticking out even more than usual, it looked so damn tousled and just screamed at Dean to bury his hands there. This sight and the entire situation were doing too much to Dean. He felt longing. Desire.

Not purely sexual desire, though Cas had honestly been making him frigging fuzzy-headed and stirred up all day - no, it was this overwhelming urge to have him with him and be good to him.

Since his impulses had always served him well in difficult or demanding situations so far, he relied on them now, too.

"Cas,“ Dean said raspily.

Cas looked at him, so earnestly and full of wonder that Dean had to swallow.

Why was it like that? Looking at Cas gave him simultaneously more knowledge than any encyclopedia available in the library, and at the same time more wonder and questions than his mind could even process.

Cas’s sight made him believe in the ethereal while simultaneously feeling more grounded than he’d ever dared hope for.

"You got-“ He closed his eyes, opened them again, and grinned. "You left some cotton candy in your face, buddy.“

Dean raised his hand, hesitantly at first, and wiped the corner of Cas’s mouth with his thumb, then touched his lower lip. His entire body tingled. His breath came intermittently until it stopped completely for a few seconds.

Dean removed his hand again and found that only a few inches separated them now. Again Cas smiled.

"Fairs should be obligatory for everyone at least once a year,“ Cas said. "They are places of happiness. One can experience a state full of bliss.“  
"Ya think?“  
"Definitely.“

Dean took a deep breath and grabbed Cas by his trench coat. Again, it surprised him that Cas was never startled by his touch or their physical contact in general.

"Tell you what,“ Dean muttered.

He pulled Cas a little closer by his hip, letting his eyes roam over Cas’s face until they were glued to his lips. And now Cas’s breathing sped up, fluttered. Gasp followed after gasp.

And yes, now that was definitely the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. For a few seconds he looked Cas in the eyes, and was confronted with so much longing and joy that his chest ached.

"I figure I don’t need 'em, not really,“ Dean finally continued his explanation. He clasped Cas’s face with his hands, cradled it, stroked his cheeks and grinned. "I’ve already got you for the bliss.“

He pressed his lips against Cas’s and kissed him. It was a short kiss. Gentle, featherlike, testing. Perfect.

Then Dean kissed him again, more urgently, licked Cas’s lower lip, wanting to devour and savor Cas’s mouth the way he had always imagined.

Dean caressed his lips tenderly, then wildly, then tenderly again while pressing Cas closer to him. Cas, thereby, returned his kisses feverishly, sighing and moaning in his mouth.

They kissed, here in the middle of the fair where everyone could see them, and Dean felt as if they were on the swing ride again.

Most kisses were soft, almost innocent, and yet, Cas made him feel things so intense and unfamiliar and much like a whirlwind raging in the middle of a lava stream.

"Dean,“ Cas whispered against his lips. So quiet and reverent, barely audible, yet louder than the hustle and bustle of the fair. Almost as loud as his heart which was beating just for Cas.

Afterwards they walked around the fair for a while, holding hands, stopping every now and then to kiss. Cas stroked the back of his hand so tenderly, and Dean enjoyed walking through the crowd with Cas like that.

They still had to figure everything out. How Cas had gotten out of Purgatory. How they were supposed to deal with the tablet stuff, how they would stop Crowley and banish the demons. But they would figure it out. Together.

Today, he wouldn’t think about that stuff. Today he wanted to enjoy and feel Cas. He would enjoy the fluttering - of Cas’s sounds and his heart.

"So. I was thinking,“ Dean said, pressing a kiss on Cas’s forehead. "We’ll book our own room for tonight, order some pizza and watch an awesome movie. Whaddaya say?“

"You mean as our second date?“

Second. Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He intertwined their fingers, and blew another kiss on Cas’s mouth.

"You betcha.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @dean-and-cas-at-the-sea on Tumblr. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
